What The Future Brings
by ChangelingPrincess
Summary: Twilight is visited by her future self again, but this time, she's transforming into something negative and evil. When she goes to the 100th royal gathering, everything changes and her life may be ruined.
1. Chapter 1

**What The Future BringsChapter 1  
A Visit From The Future**

* * *

Twilight ran around in circles in her library, trying to find a certain book. "Um... Twilight, what are you doing?" Spike asked as he walked in. "What am I doing?! Spike, do you know how important tomorrow night is?!" Twilight asked and ran up to him so she was looking at him in the eyes. "It's Friday?" Spike asked, but Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"No, It's the 100th year of the royal gathering! And since I'm now a princess, I need to learn how to act on that day! Now where is that 'Gathering History' book?"

Just then, the windows burst open, and winds of all kinds blew in. Twilight gasped as her door to the tree house fell right over and the wind blew leaves and twigs in. "Twilight, what's happening?!" Spike yelled, but his cry was drowned out by the wind. "Stay close!" Twilight yelled into the dragon's ear, which he barely heard.

Suddenly, the wind gave off a hollow booming sound and stopped, leaving the tree house rocking before that stopped too.

Twilight shook off the shock and looked around. Her library looked completely untouched, except for the door and the windows. "Today is going to be a windy day, i guess..." Spike said as he closed a window. "I'm not so sure, Spike... It didn't feel like any ordinary wind..." Twilight said, and just at that moment, a ripple started moving in the center of the library, next to the statue.

Just then, before either of them could speak, Future Twilight jumped out of the portal, but something seemed different...

Twilight stepped back as future Twilight gasped in relief. "Oh, good! It didn't happen yet!" Future Twilight said. "What?" Twilight asked.

"Listen to me, Twilight, I don't have a lot of time left!" She said before she began to turn black. "Whatever you do, you cannot go to the-" She said before her she gasped in surprise as she hunched over, a saddle-looking thing forming on her back as holes began to form in her legs and horn, which began to grow. Then her alicorn wings lost their beautiful feathers and see-through insect wings with holes in them started growing.

Then, it stopped, and she faded back into the portal.

"Spike, did you see that?!" Twilight asked him as he looked over at her. "Something is going to happen to me, I know it!" Spike climbed down from the ladder that he was using to fix the door and walked over to her to cheer her up. "Come on, Twi, I'm sure that there will be nothing to worry about..." Spike said. "No, no, spike, don't you see?! This happened before, just not the whole mutating thing!" Twilight snapped as Spike stepped back.

Just then, Spike burped his green fire, which hit Twilight and she fell back while a neatly folded scroll landed on her face. "Thanks, Spike." She said sarcastically as she sat up. Spike gulped. "Okay, maybe there is something to worry about..." He said as Twilight's eyes grew huge. She ran to the mirror and clapped a hoof over her mouth.

"SPIKE!" Twilight yelled as she stared at herself. Her mane was singed and slicked back, like a mohawk, but it looked like she was using hair jell. "I'm sorry, it's just that the princess sent me a letter!" Spike said as Twilight got calmer, not as calm, but she was chilling out.

She nervously levitated the letter and opened it.

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_I have just realized that when I said a royal gathering, I meant all of those who are royal must come. That is why I am telling you that Chrysalis and King Sombra must attend. I know that you may have fought them in the past, but this is a night of peace and harmony, so please be ind towards them, or else everything will lost in our 100th year of keeping the peace. I look forward to your arrival and hope that you won't let me down._

_-Princess Celestia_

Twilight finished reading and gulped. "I think I know where future Twilight didn't want me to go..." Twilight mumbled. "But the Princess is counting on you to be there." Spike pointed out. "I know, but I'm still getting this feeling that I can't go..."

"Twilight, you just need to be careful!" Spike said and snatched the letter out of her hoof. "She said that all royalty must attend, that means you too!"

Twilight shook it off and stood up. "Your right, Spike! I just need to stop my worrying and I'll be fine!" Twilight said and Spike nodded. But she kept thinking about future Twilight's desperate warning.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Disclaimer: Ocean does not own any characters in this story, she just owns the plot of this story and the adventure.**


	2. Chapter 2-More Bad Luck

**What The Future BringsChapter 2  
More Bad Luck**

* * *

"I'm going to bed, we have all night to figure this out." Spike said and walked up the stairs. "You know what? Maybe a little sleep would do me some good..." Twilight said as she yawned and trotted up the stairs. She saw Spike asleep in his bed and Twilight pulled his blanket over him and put his teddy bear next to him.

Once that was done, Twilight trotted over to her bed and was about to lay down when she slipped on a book and hit her head on her bed, which made the book fly up and hit her on the head. "OW!" She shrieked and then covered her mouth to keep herself from making any noise. She slowly turned her head over to where Spike was, and she let out a breath of relief when she saw that he was still asleep.

But when she stood up, she winced and held her head. She slowly got up and trotted down the stairs as carefully as she could so she didn't hurt her head. She opened her medicine cabinet and reached for the bandages, which she gently wrapped around her head.

She sighed and when she walked passed the mirror, she knew that she was turning into her future self so she didn't bother looking.

* * *

"Spike, what do you want for breakfast?" Twilight asked him as he walked down the stairs.

"What do you mean? Yesterday before future Twilight came, you said that we were going to Sugarcube corner for breakfast." Spike said.

"Oh... right... I hit my head last night." Twilight said as she pointed to the bandages around her head. "I see..." Spike said. "Write to the princess and tell her that I feel like something bad is about to happen." Twilight said as she walked towards the door, but she waited for Spike to write the letter and then he gently blew green fire on it, which sent it's ashes out the window and towards Canterlot.

"Hurry up, Spike!" Twilight called to him as she began growing impatient. Finally, Spike hopped onto her back and she trotted down the road, just to be greeted by a crashing sound and then a followup scream. Just then, Rainbow Dash fell from the sky inches away from Twilight. She looked up at her with her rose colored eyes and snickered. "Sorry... New trick didn't go as planned."

She stood up shakily and stared at Twilight. "What's with the hair?"

Twilight groaned and looked at her. "Is it really that noticeable?" She asked as she put a hoof to her head.

Rainbow Dash laughed and snorted. "Like a rainbow in the sky." She said as she flicked her rainbow tail to prove a point.

"So what happened?" Rainbow asked again as she flew in a full circle around her.

"I accidentally blew fire at her." Spike said.

Rainbow chuckled and put her arm around Twilight's neck. "It's happening again? Did your future self come back?" She asked and snickered as if it were a joke. Twilight just stared at her in the eyes and Rainbow got the message. "Okay... I'll go get everyone else... Meet you at Sugarcube corner in a few minutes." Rainbow said as she flew away in a spiral and finishing with a flip before disappearing out of sight.

"Sometimes I worry about her." Twilight said as she trotted away towards Sugarcube corner.

* * *

"No, Pinkie, It's just that-" Twilight started but Pinkie interrupted her.

"Your future self came by and started talking about some kind of disaster that is going to happen to you and Spike blew fire on you which gave you that nasty hair problem and then you hit your head on the book that you tripped over and then you started forgetting a bunch of things which brings you here after meeting up with Rainbow, who is bringing the others here so we can have a little element-meeting?" Pinkie asked and Twilight's jaw dropped.

"You know what, I'm not even surprised anymore." Spike said as Twilight shook it off. "So you know what to do?" She asked and Pinkie pie nodded. "Yes, sir!" She started. But just then, she started itching her hoof and then looked worried. Then she ducked down just as a piece of candy flew right at her in hit her in her right eye.

"AUGH! My eye!" Twilight yelled as Pinkie stood up. "Oops, I should have told you that I have a new Pinkie sense..." Pinkie pie said. "Itchy hooves means, look out for flying sweets."

"Thanks for the tip." Twilight said sarcastically as she covered her eye with her hoof. "Don't worry, I have an eye patch for you!" Pinkie said as she strapped an eye patch over her eye. "Well this doesn't make it any better! I look like I did last time!" Twilight said as she rolled her good eye. "Yeah, but now you have wings!" Pinkie pie said as Twilight flapped them gracefully.

But just then, all of the girls came in and Rainbow crashed into Twilight, who was flying uncontrollably. "Ow!" Twilight said as several feathers were plucked from her wings like future Twilight's where before they turned all... insecty and full of holes. "Sorry, Twi!" Rainbow apologized before she held back her laughter.

"It's fine! Ugh! Now get off of me!" Twilight yelled as Rainbow flew away and hovered beside Applejack.

"Now, if Rainbow didn't tell you, something bad is going to happen, and I might be in danger." Twilight said as everyone gasped. "Yes, you heard me! I was visited by my future self again and she started mutating into a black pony with holes in her legs and insect wings. Like... torn dragonfly wings that were ripped off halfway."

Fluttershy gulped and was sad to hear that about dragonflies. "So, what do you suppose we do about it?" Applejack asked. "I'm not sure, but what I've learned is that whatever you do, your future self does it too." Twilight said and everyone looked at her, confused. "I'll explain later."

"Darling, I heard that you were going to the royal gathering, I must work on you later and fix that mane of yours! I can even make you a dress!" Rarity exclaimed. "I-It's fine, Rarity, really..." Twilight said. "Anyways, Pinkie, can we have something to eat?" Spike asked as he looked at Twilight, who gave him a glare for interrupting her meeting. "What? I'm hungry, okay?" Spike said as Pinkie dashed off.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Disclaimer: Ocean doesn't own any ponies in this story, only the plot**


End file.
